Famous
by bayougalkc
Summary: The Higurashis and Takahashis have always been close. But can they survive when close family members die and they have no clue who killed them? InuKag
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This is a new story I'm working on. I really like it, I think its one of my best works. Hope you enjoy!!!!!

bayougalkc

Disclaimer: Since I'm gonna forget to put this in this one is for the whole story. I Don't own Inuyasha. (But I do wish I did!)

Famous

Chapter 1

The Higurashis and the Takahashis have always been close friends. So, naturally, when both of their compainies hit it big, they merged and became Higurashi and Takahashi Incorporated.

You see, it all started when Yusuke Higurashi and Inu-Taisho met in the 1st grade. They met on the first day and were best friends from then on. And all through grade school they were best friends.

In college they met Iyazayio Kawaii and Aya Yukito. Iyazayio was an actress. She wasnt one of the biggest stars but she was well known. Iyazoyio was in college on a fashion major.

Aya Yukito was Iyazoi's best friend and manager. She was in college on a buisness major.

Yusuke, Inu-Taisho, Aya and Iyazoi met and became insepreable. Yusuke and Aya fell in love. Inu-Taisho and Iyazoyio fell in love as well. "Copycatters," Yusuke used to joke. As soon as they all were out of college they had a huge double wedding.

They both moved into houses down the block from each other. They both started companies to support themselves.

After a year of marriage. Inu-Taisho and Iyazyoi had thier first son. They named him Sesshomaru Takahashi. He looked axactly like his father.

Iyazyoi had yet another baby boy a year after they had Sesshomaru. They named him Inuyasha Takahashi. He had cute little puppy dog ears that made him stand out.

Aya had her fist child 5 monthes after Iyazyoi had Inuyasha. They were blessed with a little girl. They named her Kagome.

8 years later Aya and Yusuke hada little boy named Souta Higurashi.

Now lets get on 10 years later in present day....

Thats it for this chapter. Did you like? Yes? No? Please review!!!! I need feedback!!!

bayougalkc


	2. Famous Chapter 2

Heres the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!!

bayougalkc

Disclaimer: Since I'm gonna forget to put this in this one is for the whole story. I Don't own Inuyasha. (But I do wish I did!)

Famous

Chapter 2

The Takahashis were sitting in one of there multiple living rooms, watching tv.

"Ahhh! Mom, why do we have to watch this?" Inuyasha Takahashi complasined as his mother switched it to The Nanny.

"Reeeally Inuyasha. I remember that one time where we were watching The Nanny and Inuyasha was-" Iyazyoi was cut off by the phone.

"I'll get it!" Inuyasha said, as he jumped up before his mother could really embarass him.

Inuyasha went into the kitchen that was convenietly right next to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Yo' wad up? Inuyasha speaking." Inuyasha answered.

"Inu," coraked a voice, raw with emotion.

"Kagome? What is it? Whats wrong?" Inuyasha said panicking, he hadn't heard Kagome's voice like that since Uncle Yusuke had died.

"Inu, just please get down here. All of you. Please just come down here and I'll tell you everything later. Please. I'm at the Tokyo Police Station." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha could tell she was near tears.

"Okay, you hold on Kag. We'll be there. See you in a second." Inuyasha said hung up the phone and ran back to the living room.

"Come on, we gotta go get Kagome." They all just sat there staring at him like he was nuts. " NOW!!!!" he yelled before running and grabbing the keys to the Tahoe so everyone could fit.

He ran as quick as he could down the rows of cars to find the Tahoe. Sesshomaru, Inu-Tashio and Iyazoyio hot on his heels.

Inuyasha fianlly found the Tahoe and climbed into the drivers seat. He looked and made sure that everyone was atleast in the car, before taking off.

"Inuyasha!!! Slow down or we are going to get pulled over!!" Inu-Taisho said, clinging to the seat.

"Keh!" was all that Inuyasha said.

"If we get pulled over then it'll take longer to get to Kagome." Iyazoiyio said calmly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha repeated, but slowed down

at the police station

Inuyasha and the rest of the Takahshis came crashing into the police station looking like they just came out of a tornado.

"Man!! How did those reporters get here before us?" Sesshomaru commented as he straightened his jacket.

"How did they know about it." Inu-Taisho replied, smoothing down his hair.

"Hey ya'll, whats up with Kagome? We got a phone call and we came here a quick as we could." Said a voice behind them. It was Inuyasha and Kagome's best friends Miroku Kazzanna and Sango Tajiya.

"We havent seen her yet." Sesshomaru answered.

"Lets cut this crap," said Inuyasha,

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a near secretary, startling her. The secretary just stared.

"Excuse my rude son, We are the Takahashis. We are looking for Kagome Higurashi." Iyazoiyio said polietly.

The secretary still stared at the "famous" Takahashis before finding her voice.

"Oh, she-shes umm in the examination room. Yeah, I could-I could take you umm there if you want," the secretary offered in a hushed sort of voice.

"Yes, we would appreciate that alot, thank you." said Iyazyoi said thankful.

"Okay, umm, follow me." the secretary stood up and started walking to a room. Everyone followed obeintly.

"Mrs.Higurashi, you have some vistors," the secretary announced. The secretary opened the door to find a......

Well? Did you like? If so then just push that little button down there and reveiw!!

bayougalkc


	3. Famous Chapter 3

Well, heres the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Since I'm gonna forget to put this in this one is for the whole story. I Don't own Inuyasha. (But I do wish I did!)

Famous

Chapter 3

The secratary opened the door to let them see a disheveled Kagome sitting at a metal table, her head in her hands.

As soon as she heard the door open Kagome looked up to see the Takahashis, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha standing in front of them all.

She quickley ran into the safety of Inuyasha's outspread arms.

Kagome, for what seemed like the millionth time that night, burst into tears, soaking the front of Inuyasha's shirt.

The others corwded around, giving the broken girl as much comfort as they could.

"What happend Kag?" Inuyasha asked softly when Kagome quit crying.

"They're gone, Inu. They're gone." Kagome told them. Everybody knew what she meant. They all quietly watched on.

"How Kag? How?" Inuyasha quietly coaxed.

"I think ya'll need to sit down to hear this." a new voice suggersted.

They all turned their heads to see an inspector standing in the doorway.

Soon, everybody was seated aroung the metal table Kaogme was sitting at when they come in.

"Now Kagome, sweetie, can you tell us what happended?" Iyazoyio asked softly to the quiet girl that sat in Inuyasha's strong arms.

"Hai Aunt Iyazoyio." Kagome stared slowly telling her story.

Flashback

Kaogme got out of her midnight blue Beetle convertible, humming a soft tune. Today was her birthday. She had just gotten home form a shopping trip her friends, Yumi, Ayumi and Eri, had treated her to as a birthday present. She couldnt wait to see what her family had planned for her birthday.

Kagome got her shopping bags out the trunk and started toward her house. She opened the front door and called in.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome called dropping her stuff next to the staircase, she'd get those later.

"Mom? Souta? Gramps? You guys here?"Kagome called going to the living room. She got to the metioned room to find the door closed to it.

'Odd. Its always open.' Kagome thought. She slowly opened the door to see a horrific sight. Her mother, brother and grandfather's brutilly murdered dead bodies. Kaogme slwoly took in this sight, tears falling like a waterfall down her now pale checks. She looked over to a wall were somebody. the murderer no doubt, had wroten a message on her family's blood.

"Your next."

End Flashback

" And I guess you know the rest." Kaogme finished softly, yet again crying, and Inuyasha comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back.

" You poor baby." Iyazoyio said gracefully walking over to where Kaogme sat with her son and pulled her into a tight hug.

Everybody was in a stunned silence. They didnt expect anything like this to happen.

"Its getting late, we should get home. Sango, Miroku you guys can come if you like." Inu-Taisho said, standing up.

"Thank you Mr.Takahashi but I think we should get home." Sango told him.

Sango stood up and slowly walked over to Kagome. She gave her a big hug. She felt relieved when Kagome hugged her back.

"I'll be by tommorrow to see how your holding up. Okay?" Sango whispered in her ear.

"Okay, Sango-chan. Thanks for being here with me." Kagome told her quietly.

"Anytime Kagome-chan, anytime." Sango said, moving back so Miroku could give her a quick hug.

"I hope you'll feel better tommorrow." Miroku told her, giving her a hug, and not being a pervert for once in his life.

"Thanks Miroku. I always thought of you as an older brother." Kagome told him giving him a watery smile.

"Bye everybody." Miroku and Sango called, waving to everybody as they went home.

An inspector came in and asked if he could talk to Inu-Taisho outside. Iun-Taisho went out and quietly talked ot the inspector. Inu-Taisho came in a few minutes later.

"Well, lets get home." Inu-Taisho told them, as he head toward the door, his wife and oldest son close behind him, and Inuyasha and Kagome bringing up the rear.

Well? What did ya think? Review!!!

Bayougalkc


	4. Famous Chapter 4

Heres the fourth chapter!! Oh before I forget I would like to thank Kagome ) and sickmuffin(on ) for being my first reviewers!! Thanks ya'll! Ya'll rock! Anyway enjoy the new chappie!

Famous

Chapter 4

The ride home was a quiet one. Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. Everybody else was silent because the information of what the girl that was asleep had told them was now sinking in deep.

' Poor girl.' Iyazoyio thought,' No wonder she's tired. I would be too if I had gone through a day she had.' She thought as she looked back at the sleeping girl.

Inu-Taisho, seeing the look his wife was giving Kagome, quietly took her hand to comfort her. Telling her silently that Kaogme would be alright.

Inu-Taisho pulled up into their enormus garage a few minutes later.Everybody got out of the car, Inuyasha carrying Kagome, and silently went in the house and went their seperaste ways. Sesshomaru to the ktichen, Inuyasha to his bedroom to lay Kaogme down,and Inu-Taisho and Iyazayio went to their bedroom ot go to bed.

In Inuyasha's room

Inuyasha quietly laid Kagome down on his queen sized bed. He brushed the bangs out of her face. Making sure that she was okay, Inuyasha started toward the door.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, voice still groggy with sleep.

"Kagome? What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, rushing to her side.

"Can you stay tonight with me? Please?" She asked pleadingly.

"Anthing for you Kag. Just let me go change real quick. Okay?" Inuyasha replied.

"Okay," Kaogme replied, laying back down.

Inuyasha got his pajamas from his dresser and went into the bathroom. He came out 2 minutes later clad in a pair of red silk pajama pants that had little dogs with bones all over it, with a black shirt that had a dog, and under the dog it said, "Inu". Kagome had bought the pajamas for him last year for his birthday. He wore the them often.

Inuyasha quietly got into the bed next to Kagome. Her back was facing him. Kagome quickly turned around and laid her head on his shoulder.

" I see your wearing the pajamas that I bought you." She noticed quietly.

" Yeah, I wear them alot. Their comfortable. Plus they remind me of you." Inuyahsa confessed.

"I thought that you would like them. They were black and red. Plus they had dogs on it. They looked like they were made for you." Kagome told him.

" Inu, I don't know what Im going to do! I mean all of my family besides you guys are dead. And I'm really scared of that message on the wall. And the police are going to be coming around alot checking if anything happended or checking the security. I'm just so confused!!" Kagome blurted out, burying her head in Inuyasha's chest, shaking slightly.

" Kagome, first off none of us are going to die anytime soon, you can believe that. And as for that message on the wall, well we'll deal with that later. And if that psychopathe comes anywhere around you I'll chop his head of, okay??" Inuyahsa reasoned, looking down at her.

"Okay," Kagome said, smiling slightly up at him.

"Now you get some rest." Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome obeintly closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Meanwhile in Inu-Taisho's and Iyazoyio's bedroom

Iyazoyio came out of the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom wearing a pair of flanel pajama pants and a rather large white t-shirt. She went to the bed where her husband was already reading a book.

"Ya know that we have so much to do tommorrow? Kenji just called and said that we have a meeting tommorrow. Plus we have to arrange a press confrence about what happended, we hyave to arrange a funeral, and everything that goes along with a funeral, and we have to down to the police station to sign those papers saying that we take theresposibilitiess of taking care of Kagome until she's 18." Inu-Taisho told her, looking up at her from his book.

"Yeah, I know." Iyazoyio sighed getting into the bed, " Poor girl. I can't imagain going through what shes going through. I mean if it was me seeing my best friend like that I dont know what I would do. You know, back at the police station, I almost broke down. I can't beleive that the woman that I have relied on for the past 36 years, is gone. She was my best friend!! Why did she AND Yusuke have to go?!?!? I mean its enough losing them but then Sota and Mr.H?!?!?! Someone is out to get this family and I just feel so helpless! I can't do anything for poor Kagome!" Iyazoyio cried, curling up to her husbands chest, getting the front of his shirt wet with her tears. Inu-Taisho silently put down his book and put his arms around her in a warm embrace.

" I know honey. I am just as saddend with their deaths as you. I am in the same boat as you. I don't know who it is that killed them but what I do know is that we are going to protect this family as best as we can. I don't care what we have to do. If we have to call evryone of the police stations in Japan just to protect this family, we will. As for Kagome, the only thing you can do right know is just be there for her, Comfort her. Just try and help you and her through this tough time." Inu-Taisho told her, rubbing her back trying to make her quite crying so hard.

" Thanks Hon'. You always know how to make me cakm down." Iyazoyio told him, looking up at him from where she was curled up to his chest. Inu-Taisho quietly wiped the tear trails on her cheeks away.

" Lets get to bed." He quietly commanded. Inu-Taisho. reached up and tuned off the lamp next to the bed and layed down next to his wife. His strong arms encircling her in a strong embrace and they both went into a dreamless sleep.

Did you like? Please review!!! I'll update soon!

Bayougalkc


End file.
